Body Signals
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: Zexion is good at reading people, but did he read Damyx wrong? If not then why is he acting this way? This is for you Karin. Zemyx


Demyx Lyons slammed the bathroom door shut, his heart pounding in his chest. He leaned back on the wooden door, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Zexion, the man he's been crushing on, just walked out of his room in nothing but his boxers.

The sandy haired man turned on the shower and quickly striped his clothes. His cock stood up proudly erect and painfully hard. Sighing, Demyx climbed into the hot spray of the shower, his temperature rising even more. His fingers grabbed the soap bar and the rubbed the spring scented bar over his sensitized skin.

He ran his hands over his thighs, shivering at the sensations. He dropped the soap and grabbed a hold of his member, his eyes slipping closed. He imagined Zexion's mouth working at the head of his cock; a moan tore itself from his mouth at the thought. He slowly pumped his hand down the length of his shaft, his other hand massaging his balls.

Demyx's body temperature soared, his muscles tightened with the need to release. He moved his hands from his balls to his tight puckered entrance. Slowly he pushed one finger in, thrusting it in and out a few times before adding a second. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers forcing back a whimper at the pain it caused.

He pumped his hand, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. He added the third finger and thrust his hand inside himself, his fingers brushed against his prostate. A loud keen left his lips, his body shaking with the need he felt. He continued to pump and thrust, soft cries leaving him. With a hoarse shout he came, his body shuttering in ecstatic.

Zexion frowned at the door that was slammed in his face. Pursing his lips he walked to the living room and sat on the couch. What did he do wrong? He thought he read the signals right. He was sure Demyx liked him, so why did the opposite reaction happen? He heard the shower start up and sighed, placing his face in his hands as he did so.

Maybe he read the signals wrong. "I should apologize to Dem." he grumbled and stood up. Slowly, he made his way back to the bathroom hearing a knee from Demyx. Smirking Zexion opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside. After carefully shutting the door, he took a seat on the toilet. Each of Demyx's pants and moans made his length harder, nearly driving the lilac haired man insane.

He heard Demyx give a cry of pleasure and smirked. After a few seconds the water was shut off and the curtain was thrown open revealing a very wet and naked Demyx. Teal eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! Zex!" Demyx stuttered out.

"Yes?" he asked smoothly, his eyes raking over Demyx's tanned body with satisfaction.

"What are you…" Demyx gulped, "doing in hear?" Demyx grabbed a towel to cover his newly forming hard on.

"Oh you know, hear to catch my roommate jacking off." Zexion shrugged, standing up he took a step towards the naked male. He leaned forward, catching a drop of water running down Demyx's chest with his tongue. The dark haired man shivered, his breath catching.

Wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck he pulled him down crushing their lips together. Fireworks danced behind their eyes making them both slightly dizzy. Zexion's tongue probed the sandy haired man's lips, begging for entrance. The lips parted and Zexion slipped his tongue in, gently coxing Demyx's to participate. The slippery muscles twined together as Demyx briefly fought for dominance before Zexion won out.

They broke the kiss, panting for air. Not wasting any time, Zexion nibbled on the other's neck electing a soft moan from him. Smirking against the other's neck he ran his hands over the chiseled abdomen, feeling the muscles clench and unclench beneath his fingers.

Moving to Demyx's collarbone he bit the skin, drawing a small yelp from him. Tenderly Zexion kissed the pain away.

Zexion moved his hands to cup Demyx's ass, gently he kneaded the perfect globes. The taller man's breath was ragged as Zexion continued his deliberate teasing. Zexion drew one of Demyx's pert nipples into his mouth and gently sucked on it. When done whit the one he moved to the other. Slowly he kissed his way down the taunt stomach until he reached his prize. Smirking, Zexion took the head of Demyx's cock into his mouth and sucked. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Demyx.

Slowly, he took a little more into his mouth as pinpricks of pleasure/pain raced through his scalp. The dark haired man thrust his hips silently urging his companion to take more into the damp cavern of his mouth. A strangled moan filled the room as Zexion's fingers slipped into Demyx's entrance. He bobbed his head in time with his thrusts. He felt Demyx's body tense with the building pleasure as he ran his tong over the underside of Demyx's length.

With a final bob of his heat he pulled back, chuckling at Demyx's groan of complainant. "Oh don't worry, we're not done yet." Zexion assured him. "Follow me." Zexion winked and exited the bathroom. Hastily, Demyx followed Zexion to his room. Warm hands grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed as the lilac haired man climbed overtop of him, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Squeezing a generous amount of the mint scented liquid in his hand he rubbed it over his length groaning in pleasure. Placing a kiss on Demyx's neck he thrust inside him and waited for Demyx's okay. "Zex…" he panted after that seemed like hours, "move."

"Gladly." He grunted, beginning slow thrusts. Nails scratched down Zexion's back leaving stinging ribbons that only intensified his pleasure. Moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Zexion looked to the spot that would send his lover's pleasure soaring.

Stars winked into Demyx's vision, a scream filling the room. Smirking, Zexion thrust into the willing body beneath him, barely hitting the other's prostate. Both bodies were burning, desperate for what was just out of reach. "Zex! S-stop teasing!" he whimpered helplessly. Bending down for a kiss he slammed into him, grabbing Demyx's length.

Zexion's thrusts became harder as he continued to ram against Demyx's prostate, his screams ricocheting off the walls in the room. Demyx writhed under Zexion, his body in so much pleasure it hurt. Shuddering, Demyx's reality splintered as he came with a scream.

After a few more thrusts, Zexion gave a hoarse cry as he released his seed and collapsed against Demyx, panting roughly. Pulling out he rolled over and pulled the blanket over both their sweat covered bodies and fell asleep with Demyx in his arms.

Beta Note. Hay all Xona is still out so I'm posting this for her. Hope you all like it, especially you Karin since you asked for this back in December ^_^;  
Review everyone, it makes her work faster.


End file.
